memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alfonse Pacelli
Alfonse D. Pacelli was a command division Starfleet support noncom (grade 4). He was promoted to his rank on stardate 46992.5, and was a specialist in data flow management systems. He had an average efficiency/coind rating of 8.8, and served aboard the Federation starship between 2365 and 2370. According to medical file UH-568, he was born on stardate 20001.9 on Sol IV; his parents were Helene and Salvatore Pacelli. Service history Early career Pacelli graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy, Mars, on stardate 40021.4. He was awarded the Graf Award for positronic field research on stardate 40098.2, a Kliever Citation for systems design on stardate 40107.0, and a Tolley Citation for original research on stardate 40116.5. He was assigned to the on stardate 40127.8, the on stardate 40276.2, and the Enterprise-D on stardate 40299.5. He served at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Sol system, where he was a team leader on the starboard lower optical data net installation and tuning. He was also a team leader on the port-side mid-deck optical data net installation and tuning. ( ) 2365 Pacelli was assigned to the Enterprise-D in 2365. He was walking along a corridor when a non-corporeal lifeform, later known as Ian Troi, entered the ship in the form of a small, glowing sphere. ( ) Off duty, he had a drink in Ten Forward when Data got advice from Guinan about comedy and humor. ( ) He was enjoying a drink in Ten Forward when Commander William T. Riker's father, Kyle Riker, came aboard the ship the same year. ( ) 2366 He was on duty on the bridge, manning an aft station, when the ship was experiencing difficulties due to the influence of nanites and the bridge was flooded with nitrogen oxide. ( ) Pacelli worked at an aft console of the bridge when the Enterprise-D received a transmission from the Sheliak in early 2366. ( ) He was having a drink in Ten Forward and later played a game of three-dimensional chess when the ship was investigating the Barzan wormhole. ( ) He was manning the conn when Rutian Ansata terrorists beamed onto the bridge and abducted Jean-Luc Picard. Kyril Finn fired at his console. ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Pacelli served on the ''Enterprise-D. He had a drink in Ten Forward.'' ( ) 2367 A holographic duplicate of Pacelli was part of the illusion created by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III in 2367. In this illusion he left the turbolift on the bridge and was passed by Captain Riker and Doctor Beverly Crusher. ( ) Pacelli was on duty on the bridge when Admiral Norah Satie's aide Nellen Tore informed Captain Picard about his hearing in the interrogation room. ( ) He shared a drink with and other crewmembers in Ten Forward when Dr. Crusher told Deanna Troi about her feelings for Odan. ( ) 2368 Just like the whole crew of the Enterprise-D, Pacelli was addicted to the Ktarian game in early 2368 and was seen playing the game at the bar in Ten Forward. ( ) He also visited the bar while Berlinghoff Rasmussen had a drink there. ( ) Pacelli attended the memorial service organized by Data for Geordi La Forge and Ro Laren when it seemed that they had died due to a transporter accident. ( ) 2369 Off duty, he had a date in Ten Forward and talked to his female companion while the Enterprise-D examined the murder on Relay Station 47. ( ) Pacelli passed Doctor Crusher in a corridor shortly before Commander Riker gave her a friendly advice regarding her suspension and the death of Reyga and Jo'Bril. ( ) 2370 By 2370, he had an average efficiency rating of 8.8 and was a specialist rating 6 in data flow management systems. On stardate 40116.5 he received the Tolley Citation for original thinking, and he received the Kliever Citation for systems design on stardate 40107.0. He also received the Kerry Award for positronic field research on stardate 40096.2. On stardate 40127.8 he was assigned to the , and he was then assigned to the on stardate 40276.2. Also in 2370, Pacelli passed Counselor Deanna Troi and Ambassador Loquel in a corridor, moments before they met Eric Burton and his mother. ( ) He was promoted to grade 4 non-commissioned officer on stardate 46992.5. ( ) Pacelli was in attendance of a banquet held in Ten Forward when the ship was in orbit of Dorvan V. ( ) He beamed down to Maranga IV, together with Diana Giddings, Russell, Armstrong, and other Enterprise-D crewmembers to attend the Kot'baval Festival. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Alfonse Pacelli was played by a background actor with the last name Arratia, who received no credit for his appearances but was identified by the fifth season call sheets. An okudagram readout of Pacelli's personnel file was displayed on a viewscreen that Deanna Troi was studying. Some of the facts could be called into question since she was involved in a very detailed hallucination when the data was shown. In said personnel file, it was originally reported that he was born on stardate 40001.9. This was changed in the remastered episode to show stardate 20001.9. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards personnel Category:Retconned material in background